Fear Facer
Chris: Welcome back. As you know, Billy made a switcheroo voting change on Rouge. (AT BREAKFAST) Mandy: Dee Dee, I'm giving you one more chance to join my alliance. Dee Dee: No thanks, I'm sticking with me and my team. Mandy: You created your own grave, at least I still have Numbah Three. Chris: Okay then, as you must know, Ducky and Duncan will appear assisting you fears for the next challenge, which they are late because of a certain somebody I'm thinking of firing right now.(looking at Numbah Two) Numbah Two: Sorry, look, I have to clean Chef's kitchen, shave the deadly sheep, recharge the batteries, wax the skateboards, buy some plutonium, wash leakey pens….. Starfire: Eeeewwww, eeew, eww, eww, Numbah Two what was the color of the pens? Numbah Two: A light blueish-greenish ink. And it was unwashable. Starfire: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I hate that kind of goo. It gives the chills. Chris: That's one fear down. Sonic: If the challenge is facing your worst fear, then I'll convince mine. I hate drowning. Billy: Hows unpredictable. Mandy: Billy, you're afraid of clowns. Billy: Just because they'll destory us all, duh. Leshawna: Well dude, sometimes spiders give me the creeps, and Katie and Sadie are afraid of bad hair cuts. Katie and Sadie: She's right. We hate bad hair cuts. Edurado: I agree with Leshawna's fear. Gwen: All this time, and I still haven't conquered my fear of being buried alive, which most of you already know. Trent: And I still hate mimes. You still here Chris? Chris: Why wouldn't I? Cream: Ok none of you know this, but I hate eating colliflower. It's so white, and a puffy version of brocolli. EEEWWWWW! Bloo: I hate the extremosaur that tried to attack me. Amy: Okay, whatever that thing is that Bloo mentioned, it is so creepy. Chris: That counts. Ducky: I'm sorry me and Duncan were late, I am, I am. Duncan: I had to hear hear it all the way here. I'm so stupid of not bringing earplugs. Dexter: I really hate vultures. They scare me to death. Coco: Cocococococococococococococo (I'm really afraid of planes) Izzy: Similar things come to mind. Coco: Cocococococococococo(But I also hate Japanese police) Duncan: Why do you hate them? Coco: Cocococococo(That's only for me to know) Dee Dee: Okay Chris, I'll convince my fear. I really hate rap music. It has strange moves. Seriously. Blossom: Me, Bubbles, and Buttercup are afraid of hiding in a crummy closet. Raven: Me and jinx hate scary movies. Goo: Ok ok this may seem strange but me and Grim don't lke sassy girls. Leshawna: Oh no you didn't girl! Grim: See that what she's talking about man! It's really annoying. Numbah Five: Well me ,Numbah Three, and Numbah One hate broccolli. It is deadly dude! Cyborg: I hate when people try to take off my robot parts. That ticks me off. Mandy: I hate figure skating. Show offs! Panini: I hate when Endive bosses me around. Panini do this, Panini do that! Jack: I hate alians. Chris : Now that is all the fears. Now for them to face them! It looks like Mandy has a date with figure skaters. Mandy: What! Chris: Later Leshawna and Eduardo get to play with a spider. Leshawna: Weird host guy says what? Eduardo: Spider….I don't like spider! Chris: Later Cream gets to have a buffett with lots of cauliflower. Cream: Cauliflower! Chris: Let's start off with eni meni mini mo….let's start off with Coco and Izzy. Chef: Your plane is ready ladies. Izzy: Are you ready to go in Coco? Coco: Cococococo (If you are). Izzy: Sure…how bad can it be. (showing wrecked plane) Coco: Coco cococo coco (You had to say that). Chris: Dig in Cream I am sure you will like the main course. Cream: Uuuhh I can do this. Do you have a nose pin? Chris: Sure. (gives Cream nose pin) (Cream eats cauliflower and face turns green) Cream: Eeewww I just barfed in my mouth! Chris: Point for the Goats! Chris: Eduardo, Leshawna your play date has arrived. (Giant spider appears) Leshawna: Well boy do you have any ideas? Eduardo: I know scream and run. Leshawna: Dude that is the smartes thing I've heard come out of your mouth! (Eduardo and Leshawna scream and run) Chris: No points for this round. Numbah One, Numbah Three, and Numbah Five I have your broccolli ready for you. (They eat broccolli…Numbah Three barfs while the others are safe) Chris: Point for Gotham Goats and Flaming Stars. Leshawna it's time to show off infront of Goo and Grim. (Points keep going off and on until teams are in a tie), Chris: Tie breaker….between Bloo, Amy, and Gwen. Bloo..Amy if you manage to stay alive from the Extremeasaur. Amy: Did he just say stay alive? Chris: Yes….and if Gwen manages to stay buried alive and Bloo and Amy get a little scratched up she wins. To make it interesting we will give her a choice to stay in or out. Starting now! Bloo: Amy if we don't survive you have been a good teammate. Amy: You too Bloo even though you are a little annoying. Chris: Chef release the Extremeasaur…shut up and start running! (Extremeasaur comes out and chases Amy and Bloo) Chris : You have a choice to stay buried or unburied. Your choice….. Gwen: I can't take it…I can't take it! Chris: Bloo you can stop running and Amy you can stop hitting the Extremeasaur. You guys win but unfortunatlly the the Stars lose. (BONFIRE) Chris: Ok there are 16 campers and 15 cookies go to…gwen,trent,goo,sonic,grim,mandy,cyborg,numbah 3,numbah 5,panini,buttercup,raven,jinx,de de and blossom coco only one cookie is left is ……(japanese police come in) Japanese police: coco we know you are down there competiting. But today, you are taken away. Duncan: What did you do? Coco: Cocococococococococococococococococo(Oh, I slapped a cop because he called me a thing) Ducky: That is very bad, yep, yep, yep. Coco: Cococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo(Well, then see you later. YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) CC: Izzy: Good thing it wasn't me. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction